Lilacs and Frills
by Mavis-B
Summary: Something happens to make a CSI question his relationship with a co-worker
1. Default Chapter

Lilacs and Frills  
  
  
  
This is my fist fanfiction, written for my own entertainment, and I personally don't think it's very good. I'm a GSR shipper and I know they've been put in situations like this before but I just couldn't help myself. I'd appreciate any reviews so I know if it's worth finishing. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, Paramount and Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. I am not making money off of this and sadly will have to go back to my job babysitting the children from hell.  
  
********  
  
Sara was beside herself. There were about a million, no make that a billon, places she'd rather be then here. The smell was overwhelming and making her eyes water. Why, oh why had she agreed to this?  
  
Maybe, she pondered, it was lack of sleep or maybe it was that she couldn't say no to him. Not when he looked at her with his deep blue eyes and…..  
  
She stopped her thoughts right there. Were had that come from? She knew she had to end her train of thinking before it took her into dangerous territory.  
  
Well anyway, she rationalized, why she had agreed didn't matter. The fact was she was here and not very happy about it. Of all people to send he had to send her. She hardly even knew Catherine and now she was in some smelly little frilly store buying her a birthday present.  
  
She sighed picking up a large candle scented heavily of lilacs. Did she like lilacs? Would she even shop in a store like this? Sara had no idea, heck she hadn't even known it was Catherine's birthday until about an hour ago when Grissom had asked her to go pick out a present for her. He had to know that she was probably the worst person for the job.  
  
Sara gave a mental shrug and turned to look at the other shelves, the candle still in her grasp. The group had all chipped in and had collected around fifty dollars of pocket "change" to spend, she calculated if she bought the candle she would have around thirty-eight left to spend. Sara picked up a silver picture frame with the word "love" under it and smiled; even if she didn't know Catherine that well she knew she'd like this. She could put that picture of her and Lindsey in it, the one she always carried around  
  
"That picture that Nick took at the Christmas party of Gris and me would look good too," a voice in her head said.  
  
Sara felt a faint blush appear at the thought and quickly pushed it to the back of her mind with her earlier contemplations. A candle and a frame, now all she needed to do was get was a card and she could go back to work.  
  
*~*  
  
Grissom sat at his desk going through some paper work and wondering what was taking Sara so long. He felt terrible; he couldn't believe he had forgotten Catherine's birthday. This past week had been like a hell for all of them with a case that had made all of them seriously question their careers and the human race. He had gotten so engrossed in catching the sick bastard that the fact that one of his closest friends had a birthday coming up had completely slipped his mind. He had only remembered when Catherine had failed to show up for work that night. They would have to celebrate tomorrow when she came in.  
  
He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he knew he should have gone with Sara but he had to tie up all the paper work from the past week. Grissom had also known that she was probably not the best choice for the job but Nick was helping Greg out in the lab with something and Warrick was getting some evidence ready for a trial coming up. Besides Sara was; after all, like Catherine, a female. So shouldn't she have an idea of what Catherine would like? Grissom gave one of his half smiles as he thought of the abuse he would have taken if either the ladies on his team had heard his last contemplation, Sara would have had his butt.  
  
He leaned back in his chair as he thought about the younger CSI. She had always made his seminars at the college interesting. Most of the time he had wondered if she was the only one in the class that had a brain. He smiled as he thought of the first time she had come up to talk to him. She had never been one for small talk and had jumped right into what was on her mind.  
  
He had always felt a certain connection with Sara and enjoyed working with her. She was intelligent and eager, the fact that he found her attractive had never hurt the matter much either. Grissom shook his head. He knew, that by being her supervisor, he should not allow his thoughts to sway there. It could lead to a dangerous situation and maybe ruin one of the closest friendships he had.  
  
Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Brass walk into his office until he was standing right at his desk. Grissom looked up at the sound of a throat clearing and raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"We have a car jacking a little less than five miles from here." Brass started. "Some jackass hit a lady over the head as she was getting into her car then pushed her into the parking lot to be hit by whoever happened to not be paying attention." Brass held up his hand to stop any questions Grissom might have asked.  
  
"Don't know about the woman's condition and don't know her name. But I do know he didn't get very far. The car he was stealing got hit (the irony) by some old lady pulling out of her parking space, so he got out and ran. The place was some novelty shop called "Glenda's Gifts."  
  
Both of Grissom's eyebrows rose at the name of the store as he sat and absorbed all the information he had just been given. Thoughts of Sara would have to wait, he rationalized, as he got up to inform Warrick and Nick of their new case. He'd page Sara and have her meet them there. She'd be fine.  
  
*~* 


	2. chapter 2

First of all I want to thank you for all the reviews, they made me, for lack of a better word, giddy. Here's the next part, I hope it doesn't disappoint.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them and making nothing from this…wait…I own Bev, she's not a very important character, but I own her. Oh joy.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Sara had finally found a card to her liking. It had a group of monkeys with party hats on, "From the Group" it announced it bright letters. She went up to the counter where an older woman, with a bright pink dress on, waited.  
  
Sara put her items in front of the neon woman and waited to be rung up. The woman, whose nametag announced to the world her name was "Bev", smiled and made small talk. Sara shifted her weight and nodded at Bev's ramblings, she really wanted to get back to work.  
  
Bev looked at the young woman in front of her and smiled, knowing that she had probably heard nothing that she had been saying for the last two minutes. It wasn't hard to tell that she was not there by choice. Shaking her head lightly and suppressing a chuckle she handed the poor thing her bag and wished her a good night.  
  
Sara walked out into the cool Las Vegas evening towards her car, parked in the back of the small lot, pulling her keys from her pocket as she drew near. The only thing she was thinking about was getting back to work. That was why she didn't hear the person sneaking up behind her as she unlocked the driver's side door on her car.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Nick, Warrick and Grissom pulled into the small parking lot and parked the Tahoe by a police cruiser. Grissom took in the scene as Nick and Warrick got their equipment from the back. Mobley was questioning an elderly woman standing by an old Crown Victoria that had it's back rammed into the passenger side of a car that he thought he'd seen before. A few feet from the accident was a wooden board lying next to a pool of blood. He frowned; the victim had lost a lot of blood. Grissom shook his head lightly as he analyzed the rest of his environment.  
  
Brass was talking to a woman in a bright pink outfit who looked close to tears and Sara, he noticed, was nowhere in sight. He didn't know how she was supposed to know where they were, but still, he had paged her about fifteen minutes ago. She should have called him by now.  
  
Grissom let out a small sigh, knowing that Sara would never give up a chance to work on a case and would contact him as soon as she possibly could. The thought didn't comfort him as much as he would have hoped and he checked his cell phone to make sure it was on, even though he never turned it off. He didn't know why he was so worried about her. Sara could take care of herself and probably just couldn't get to her phone right now, and besides he had a case that he needed to focus on.  
  
He knew that if he was thinking of Sara, something he found himself doing more and more lately, he wouldn't be able to do his best on the case that had just been put in front of him. That wouldn't be fair to anyone, especially the victim. He pushed all thoughts of Sara to the back of his mind and started towards Brass.  
  
Brass looked up as Grissom drew near and gave him a look he hadn't seen before. It was like a mixture of worry, stress, and something he couldn't, or didn't want to, identify. The look stopped Grissom in his tracks. Brass left the pink women with another officer and came towards him. Warrick and Nick had joined him by this time, they had also seen Brass's look and were exchanging a glance of uncertainty.  
  
However, right before Brass could get to the group of CSI's to tell them anything Mobley stopped him, hissing words through clenched teeth. Brass retaliated quietly as they both shot looks back at the three men. Grissom watched the fight with interest wondering what was going on and when they could start processing the car. Warrick had also been watching the fight and shot Grissom a confused look.  
  
Nick, who had been staring at the hijacked car, his face screwed up in thought, straightened out his features out as he realized why the car seemed so familiar.  
  
"Hey guys," he started feeling somewhat sick and praying he was wrong. Warrick and Grissom looked at him, wondering about the small waver in his voice.  
  
"That's Sara's car."  
  
  
  
The next part may be awhile, I am suffering from serious writers block. 


	3. chapter 3

So my writer's block wasn't as bad as I thought. This chapter might be short but that's ok because I now know where this story is going. I am happily posting this chapter in celebration of my graduation….I am so very happy. Oh, and thank you Katherine for your input.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: still don't own a dang thing and now Bev is gone…sigh…oh well, there's always next chapter….  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Grissom felt sick. He knew he had recognized the vehicle. It was Sara's. Sara. The Sara he couldn't help but think about, the Sara that had shown him true beauty, the Sara that he wanted to be loved by and that he wanted to love. Sara. That was her blood, he realized, her blood all over the lot, and it was all his fault.  
  
He knew he should have gone with her. He was the one who sent her out. He should have remembered Catherine's birthday in the first place. If only…. "Grissom?"  
  
Grissom snapped out of his trance and back into reality. Nick and Warrick were giving exchanging a worried look. "You ok Gris?" Nick asked, concern evident in his eyes. "We've been trying to get your attention for the last minute."  
  
Grissom frowned and looked at the worried young men standing to his right. "I'm fine," he finally answered "just worried about Sara."  
  
Warrick nodded in understanding. "You know Gris," he stated, "that might not be Sara's Tahoe, Nick was just…"  
  
"It's hers." They all jumped as Brass came up beside them and confirmed their fears. "They just took her to the Methodist hospital up the road."  
  
They all stood in an uneasy silence, not sure what to say to one another, all wrestling with their emotions. Finally Grissom spoke up "That son of a bitch." Brass looked over at him, eyebrow raised.  
  
"You know Mobley doesn't want you on this case. He thinks you'll all become to personally involved. Maybe he's right." The group looked over at him, not trying to hide the rage on their faces.  
  
"You will put us on this case," Grissom slowly stated, anger in his voice evident "not Ecklie or anyone else. Sara is my CSI, my responsibility and my friend. You've known me for a long time and you know that I never let my feelings take over a case." Brass nodded in agreement but had a wary look in his eyes.  
  
"Just don't let your emotions take over, or I'll be forced to take you off."  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Pain. That is what Sara felt as she slowly regained conciseness. Her head felt like it was exploding. Weak, she also felt weak, something she tried to avoid feeling. What had happened? She tried to remember. She had put her bag in the passenger seat of the Tahoe and then dropped her keys. She had then bent down to pick them up and….after that….  
  
She sighed, she couldn't remember and right now she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was sleep. All around her doctors shouted to one another and a nurse came in to check on her. Sara was oblivious to it all; she was so tired….  
  
*~* 


	4. chapter 4

I want to say that, as horrible as this seems, I wish that I had just shot Sara instead of hitting her over the head. Head injuries are hard to write about and I will never ever write about anyone getting hit in the head again. Well this is my medical chapter and I TRIED to get it all right, I even read the Nurse's Bible, but if there is something spelled wrong or just plain wrong in here please look over it and remember that I really did try.  
  
Dedication: I've decided that I needed to dedicate this chapter to my grandma the nurse who didn't ask questions, even when I asked her the consequences of getting hit by a 2x4 and lying in a parking lot bleeding profoundly.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone…except for Jordan Dodds and Dr. Bair. I own someone again. That makes three characters total. I feel so…so…there are no words.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
They had taken Sara's Tahoe back to the garage and Greg had put everything else aside to check out the fingerprints they had lifted from the board. Warrick and Nick were processing the car and Grissom was going out to the hospital to visit Sara. He was halfway out the door when Greg caught up to him.  
  
"I've got a match on the prints you gave me." He stated, the usually pride not audible in his voice. Grissom stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Greg, for the first time actually glad to see him.  
  
"Jordan Dodds, seventeen, been reported missing for three months."  
  
"Well it looks like we've found him doesn't it?" Grissom said bitterly. "Tell Brass and let him know I want everyone he has out looking for this bastard."  
  
"There's something else you might want to know about this guy…." Greg started but Grissom was already out the door.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ms. Sidle has lost a quite a bit of blood, which will leave her weak for a while," Dr. Bair told Grissom as she looked down at the chart she was holding, "and she has a severe concussion. There are not, however, any signs of rape or any other injuries besides the one to her head."  
  
Grissom nodded "Is there any permanent damage?" He asked hoping that the anxiety in his voice was only audible to him. Dr. Bair flipped a page on her clipboard and shook her head.  
  
"It's always hard to tell right away with head injuries but so far she's responded nicely to all the tests we've run. Her CAT scan showed no swollen blood vessels, arteries, or damaged brain tissue and she seems to have no loss of memory. We're going to keep her for a while longer though, we want to watch out for signs of Sub zero Hemetoma."  
  
"Bleeding under the brain covering." Grissom said to quietly to himself.  
  
"Why yes Mr. Grissom," Dr. Bair said sounding impressed. "So do you understand that if we don't catch it in time it there will be nothing that we can do?" He nodded his head slowly. She adjusted her glasses and continued "If she doesn't show any of the signs in a few days then we're going to send her home. We'll want someone to keep an eye on her most of the time, make sure she's ok, and be sure that we can catch the bleeding if the signs show up later. Do you know the signs Mr. Grissom?"  
  
"Head aches, vision problems and loss of felling are some." He answered slowly, racking his brain for the correct answer.  
  
Dr. Bair smiled at him, "I see she's in good hands," her eyes went back down to her clipboard "and yes you can see her." She answered the question she had seen in his eyes for the last half an hour. Grissom nodded gratefully at her and turned to walk down to the room where Sara lay. "You know," Dr. Bair started waiting for Grissom to turn and face her before finishing her thought. "All things considered I think she'll be fine. I'm somewhat surprised that's she's in as good of a condition that she's in now. She's a fighter."  
  
Grissom's eyes met Dr. Bair's for a brief second and he saw compassion, a person that really did care about Sara. He gave her a small smile in appreciation and entered her room.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
The whisper of his name was so quite he wasn't sure if he had really heard it or had just wanted to hear it. Grissom looked over at the bed, somewhat hidden by the all the medical equipment and saw two glazed brown eyes looking up at him. His heart broke seeing Sara in such a condition but he forced a smile and sat down in the hard plastic chair by her bed. "How are you?" He asked not sure what else to say.  
  
"My head hurts." She shut her eyes for a moment and sighed. When she opened them she was staring at the ceiling. "They won't let me go home." She quietly whispered before sending her glazed look towards Grissom. "I want to go home." If he had thought his heart had been breaking before he really didn't know what to think about the pain he felt now. He took her small hand and held it.  
  
"You'll get to go home soon, I promise." She smiled as if he had just given her the world and shut her eyes. He sat there for a moment before gently putting her hand down and slowly starting for the door. As he turned the doorknob he heard his name again, a little stronger this time. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He couldn't hide the curiosity in his voice. "For what?"  
  
"For being easy to love." She gave him a small smile before shutting her drugged eyes and turning to face the opposite wall. He felt his breath leave his body as he left the room. What had she meant by that?  
  
He tried to place her statement as he quickly walked towards his car. She was under some powerful drugs. She could have meant anything…including what he wanted it to mean. Hell, she could have meant nothing, just some meaningless words said while on enough drugs to keep most hippies happy for a while.  
  
His mind raced thinking of the possibilities as he drove. "She probably just meant as a friend. I mean she was under the influence of Lord knows what." He tried to convince himself aloud under the security of his Tahoe. But what if she did mean it the way he wanted? "It wouldn't work out anyway. I mean there's the age difference and I really don't want to be involved with someone from work."  
  
The excuse sounded lame, even to him. He knew that he wanted to be with Sara and the possibility that she wanted to be with him as well….he didn't know what to think. Grissom felt confused, he needed to talk to someone. Without bothering to glance at the clock he picked up his cell phone and automatically dialed the number.  
  
"This had better be pretty fu…."  
  
"Catherine?" Grissom interrupted her swears as he remembered to look down at the time. He winced, four in the morning, no wonder.  
  
"Gil? Is everything alright?" The anger in her voice was replaced by concern.  
  
"No, it's Sara"  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
I'm really not sure I like this chapter, the whole thing with Grissom in his car….but just staring at it is not going to change it into something I like…so…if it's crap, sorry. 


	5. chapter 5

Note: Just want to say to mavis_b2 (reviews).what is wrong with you? You disgust me. I know that the title is not that great but it sounded good a one in the morning. I swear.what kind of best friend are you anyway? You even stole my incredibly creative name that we made up together in church. Sigh, that's all I have to say to you.sigh. Oh and to everyone else (who is not a name stealing "friend") sorry this took so long.but my parents were dragging me all over the state of Ohio and making me be "Snack Girl" at Bible school for two weeks....it's been a long few weeks.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anyone and not making any money.wait.Jordan's back!!!! I guess I own Jordan Dodds.. I just wish I knew how to expess the joy I'm feeling.  
  
*~*  
  
Grissom didn't want to be at work, he wanted to be near Sara. He wanted to be holding her hand and talking to her, even if she didn't respond. He took a sip of the coffee in front of him. She had been here just twenty- four hours earlier laughing at some dumb joke Nick had told. How quickly everything had changed, how swiftly life had turned upside down. He felt a touch on his arm and jumped.  
  
Catherine gave him a sad smile. "Feeling any better?" It had been a long night for both of them. Grissom had gone straight over to Catherine's house from the hospital and they had talked for almost four hours. He had left around nine, headed to the crime lab and hadn't left. He gave her a tired smile.  
  
Grissom wanted to tell Catherine about the last few hours. How he had worked his ass off and was no closer to finding Jordan Dodds then he had been at four a.m. He wanted to tell her how he had almost cried in his office that afternoon, tell her how frustrated he was because he knew that Brass was thinking about taking him off the case, tell how emotionally involved he was becoming, and tell her how much he wanted to see Sara. He didn't trust himself around her however, not yet, not after all this.  
  
Grissom wouldn't tell Catherine though. He had already told her too much already, more than he'd told anyone in a long time. So he just nodded and took another sip of the watery brew in front of him. Catherine knew he wasn't telling her the truth and was about to call him on it when Warrick and Nick walked in. Grissom could see the annoyance in Catherine's eyes and knew that the two younger men had just saved him from one of her infamous grillings.  
  
Nick and Warrick each took a seat. Nothing was said by anyone for a minute, each person not sure what to say to the other, until Warrick spoke up. "Went to go see Sara today." Grissom's eyes, which had been looking into his coffee, shot up. "She's doing better, has a killer headache though. She also was wondering if you were there last night Grissom.she couldn't remember."  
  
"What did you tell her?" he calmly asked not showing any of the emotions he now felt. If she didn't remember him being there then she diffidently didn't remember what she said to him. If that was the case then he could ignore it.. pretend it never happened and everything would go back to normal.  
  
Could I really do that? he asked himself. Could I come to work day after day knowing that there's a strong possibility that she loves me? I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Nothing.it's hard enough as it is.this would be unbearable.  
  
"..and then I said; Sara we can't do it here, the nurses might hear." Grissom came out of his trance, quickly looked up and was met by Warrick's teasing eyes. "You didn't hear a damn thing I just said did you?" The smirk in his voice was audible to everyone in the room.  
  
Grissom almost smiled at being caught as he shook his head at his young friend. "I'm sorry Warrick I was thinking about something else and didn't hear what you said."  
  
Warrick shot Catherine a look that made Grissom wonder if he had hidden his feelings for Sara well enough. "Sure Grissom, "something else". He gave Grissom a small smile as he continued "I said that I told Sara you were there last night for evidence, questioning, stuff like that, and she'd have to ask you about any personal visits."  
  
Grissom nodded at Warrick and went back to studying his coffee. he wasn't sure how he felt just then. Was he relieved? Was he disappointed? Right then he wasn't really sure.  
  
"They took her off most of the drugs today," Warrick added trying to fill in the silence that had once again taken over the room. "She wasn't in the best mood when I got there."  
  
"Why would they take her off of the drugs?" Nick asked, looking up from the table to question his friends.  
  
"To watch for sub zero hemetoba." Grissom stated looking harder into his coffee. "It's bleeding under the brain covering. They have to take her off the medicine so it won't mask the symptoms." Nick nodded in understanding and went back to studying the surface in front of him.  
  
Catherine stared at the men in front of her, all looking at different parts of the table and shook her head. They were all worried about Sara, but this was not helping her at all. Her eyes rested on Grissom who looked more distant then she had ever seen him. Catherine knew that someone had to get things started, and judging by his vacant expression it wasn't going to be Grissom. "What did you guys find in her car?" She asked, taking control.  
  
Warrick looked up at Catherine and shrugged. "A few blond hairs, no roots, finger prints on the steering wheel and some of Sara's blood."  
  
"And we have a suspect?"  
  
"Yah, we matched to prints on the wheel to the one's on the board the attacker used. They belong to some run away named Jordan Dodds." Catherine was silent for a second before she turned all of her attention towards Grissom.  
  
"What did you find out at the hospital?" She asked.  
  
That I'm easy to love. Grissom pushed the thought away as quickly as it had come. "I couldn't really talk to Sara last night," he started "and the suspect snuck up from behind, Sara didn't get a chance to fight back, so there wasn't really a chance for any foreign DNA. There wasn't much I could do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well she's awake now so let's go talk to her." Catherine got up from the table and looked over at the remaining members of the team. "You two take another look in her car, maybe there's something you missed. Then find out what you can on Dodd's..and I want everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
Grissom silently watched Catherine do his job. He needed to pull himself together and take charge. He needed to be on top of his game. He needed to see Sara. Grissom stood up and took the keys of his Tahoe out of his pocket. "Catherine, let's go." Catherine shot a look at her boss and friend and nodded. He was finally coming out of his pity party and taking control again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's about time." She muttered to herself as she left the break room and headed for Grissom's car.  
  
*~* 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I would like to apologize (to anyone who is actually reading this story) for this chapter taking so long. Between moving in to college and my computer problems things have just not been going my way. I promise that the rest will come much quicker and thank you for putting up with me.  
  
*~* The car ride to the hospital had been silent so far, much to Grissom's relief, but he knew that it wouldn't last for much longer. "So, about you and Sara." He took his eyes off the road to throw Catherine a disapproving look.  
  
"There is no "me and Sara." We are not a couple." He stated dryly, turning his eyes back on the road.  
  
"I never said there was." She started but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"You didn't have to say it." Catherine held back her smile and shook her head. He was being so stubborn about this. She knew that he and Sara had feelings for each other. They had thought that they had hidden it so well. They might have even been successful had it not been for the way that one seemed to light up when the other walked into the room, or the way that they would steal little glances at each other at meetings when they thought no one else was looking. Catherine had thought it was cute at first, but then it had just gotten old. She was close to forcing one of them to make a move when this had happened.  
  
Lost in her thought she didn't even realize that they had pulled into the hospital parking lot and Grissom had finished parking the car. "Getting out Catherine?" She heard him ask as he opened the driver's side door.  
  
"Oh.ya." Catherine snapped out of her trance and opened her door. She slowly followed Grissom to the hospital entrance, all the while watching him. They were so perfect for each other. The sooner they found out the better. *~*  
  
She opened her groggy eyes and smiled at the two faces above her own. One smiled back and the other, the one she had been dreaming of, stared right back at her. "Hey, how are you doing?" Catherine asked the younger women.  
  
"How do I look?" Sara asked her.  
  
"Like crap" Catherine answered, sympathetically. Sara nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought." Her eyes closed again for a second and for a moment Catherine had thought she had fallen asleep on them. Catherine shot a look at Grissom whose eyes had not left Sara's face.  
  
"Sara?" she asked softly not wanting to wake her if she had, once again, fallen victim to slumber. She was rewarded, however, dark groggy eyes looking right back her. "We need to ask you a couple of questions about last night..ok?" The sleepy brunette nodded her head and opened her eyes as much as she could. "What do you remember?"  
  
The dark eyes were shut once more and a small sigh escaped the lips of the slim woman. " The last thing I remember is unlocking my car door. I'm sorry guys."  
  
"It's ok honey." Catherine said taking on the voice she usually saved for her daughter. "We know who this guy is now, some run away," she started.  
  
"We'll get him Sara," Grissom said, opening his mouth for the first time that night. He was rewarded with a Sara smile.  
  
"I know you will." She smiled at both of them one last time before she lost her battle to stay awake. Grissom shot one last look at her sleeping form before he followed Catherine out to the hall.  
  
"Well that didn't." Catherine started before she was interrupted by Grissom's cell phone.  
  
"Grissom" he answered waiting for the other voice to answer.  
  
"Grissom, it's Nick. Listen we have Jordan Dodds here, but there's something you should know.." Grissom never heard the rest of Nick's sentence. He had listened what he needed to and was on his way.  
  
*~*  
  
Well, that's it...I'm sorry it's so short but I felt like I had to put something up and I think I know where I'm going with this. But if you could Review I would appreciate it. THANKS! 


	7. chapter 7

Note: I actually got some writing done! I'm so happy. So I didn't read Plutarch.but who cares about a bunch of dead Roman guys anyway?! (If someone reading this loves dead Roman guys and takes offence to what I have said.then I am truly sorry)  
  
Disclaimer: Let me check..nope! Still don't own 'um. All it appears I own right now is a box of chocolate covered Oreo's that I'm going to eat because after today..I need them.  
  
~*~  
  
Catherine had never seen him drive so quickly. He was a man on a mission and woe be it for anyone, or car for that matter, that got in the way. They got back in record time and Grissom was through the doors before Catherine had even shut her car door. She looked at her watch, they had left the hospital less then ten minutes ago, the trip usually took fifteen. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head; she wouldn't want to be Jordan Dodds right now.  
  
~*~  
  
Right before Grissom opened the door to the integration room he was intercepted by Brass. "Listen to me Gil," he started "There are some things you should know about Jordan Dodds. Nick told me that you hung up on him before he could talk to you about."  
  
"What's there to know? He hurt one of my CSI's, that's all I care about." Grissom interrupted reaching for the door handle.  
  
"Gil if you go into that room without listening to me, I'll give this case to someone else, I swear to God I will." Grissom slowly took his hand off the handle and turned to Brass finally giving his friend his full attention.  
  
"What?" Brass could hear the anger in Grissom's voice and saw the anxiety in his eyes. He knew he'd have to make this as short as possible.  
  
"Come with me." He led Grissom into the observation room. As he looked into the other room Grissom saw two figures, one was Nick and the other.  
  
"Jim, is that..?" Grissom asked, pointing to the person sitting next to Nick.  
  
"Meet Jordan Dodds Gil." The detective said, the weariness evident in his voice. Grissom looked through the glass again at a seventeen-year- old female that appeared scared and alone. "She told Nick that she ran away from home to be with her boyfriend. Boyfriend turned out to be an addict and an abuser so she tried to get away from him. Seems she tried a few times unsuccessfully and the abuse got worse, he almost killed her one time. The night of the attack things had gotten so bad that she knew if she didn't get away she would be dead the next morning. She knew she needed to have some sort of transportation if she was going to be able to get out. Says she saw Sara with a car and acted out of desperation. Just meant to knock her out, and steal her car. When the old lady hit her she panicked and ran."  
  
Grissom's emotions were everywhere at that point. "Why didn't she just ask Sara for help?"  
  
"She let her fear get the better of her," Brass shrugged, "Claims she was only thinking about getting away."  
  
"What about the boyfriend?"  
  
"Found out that he died of a drug overdose that same night."  
  
Grissom looked back through the glass. She had dirty blonde hair that was stuck under an old baseball cap. Cuts and bruises decorated her body and it looked like she hadn't eaten in a week. He didn't look away as he spoke to Brass, "I want to talk to her."  
  
Brass gave him a sideways glance and then nodded. "Ok Gil, but remember, don't take out any anger out on her."  
  
Grissom finally took his eyes off of Jordan and looked at Brass, "I never have before, you know that Jim."  
  
"Yah, but Sara's never been the victim before either." Brass answered as he opened the door and left Grissom with his thoughts.  
  
*~*  
  
Well that's it for now.. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I know what I want to do about Grissom and Sara but I really am not sure what to do with Jordan Dodds. I will gladly take any idea's you might have. Thanks! And please read and review (I figured out how to take anonymous reviews today( I know that's pathetic.but college has been melting my brain so the little things in life bring me joy.) 


End file.
